Superman vs Godzilla
Superman vs Godzilla is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC vs Toho! Which of these powerful characters is the deadliest? Sure to be the ultimate Death Battle episode of all time! Interlude Wiz: Now this should be interesting for our fans. Boomstick: I hope this will be the best battle ever! Wiz: On a previous Death battle, we pitted Superman , the Man of Steel, against Goku the tenacious Super Saiyan against each other twice and both times Superman turned out to be victorious... Boomstick: ...and so did Godzilla , the King of Monsters, when we pitted him against Gamera, Guardian of the Universe, though that is just once. Wiz: But which of these 2 is the ultimate champion? To find out our answer, we bring these two champions back to be pitted against each other. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and, skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Superman Wiz: Kal-El was born from the dying planet Krypton, but was then sent to Earth. Boomstick: And he landed in the farm of some country folks, then is renamed by his earth family as Clark Kent. But then, he eventually became the famous superhero that we all know and love...Superman. Wiz: Now we know that Superman is at his powerful when he gets his energy from the sun, so it is basically a healing factor. Boomstick: Supes also has his super sense like his X-Ray vision, which can enable him to see everything but lead. Plus, he can super hear things from far away, and has super sites to see small objects closer or see objects from far away. Not to mention he still has his Super Strength, Super Speed, Flight, 2 different super breaths, and even has laser eyes to melt and or burn shit with. Wiz: But there is a catch, the more he uses his laser beam eyes, the more his solar energy gets used up. Also, not only is he super strong, he is also super smart, because he has a super brain, he has a perfect photographic memory and he can read and memorize DNA, and if that's not enough, he is also quite the tactician and is a technological genius. Boomstick: Supes also has a certain number of martial arts known in his skills, such as pressure points with...The BATMAN! He also knows Hand-to-Hand with Wonder-babe as well, and even Boxing with Wildcat. Wiz: And even though he looks invincible, his weaknesses are well known since his last time on Death Battle. Boomstick: We all know that Superman gets damaging effects from Kryptonite. Wiz: That glowing green stone simply drains Superman's powers, but when the Kryptonite is removed, you think he just gets his powers back, huh? Sorry, but he gets his powers mainly from the sun. Boomstick: But it won't matter, Superman has accomplished so much, let's see if he has that chance with the King of Monsters himself? Superman: This looks like a job for Superman. Godzilla Wiz: Godzilla was once one of the dinosaurs who laid dormant at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Boomstick: But until the year 1954, we dumb Americans tested our hydrogen bombs there, but the process was a disaster in which it both awakened and mutated him, turning him into the unpredictable giant monster we all know and love today, as...Godzilla! Wiz: He stands at 355 ft. and weights up to 90,000 tons; but he does feed on radiation to get his powers and all, and surprisingly he is quite the master of Judo and Boxing. Boomstick: He uses his powers to fight armies and rival giant monsters on occasion, like his two different atomic breaths, regular and spiral style; he also has the Nuclear Pulse, a short range attack made of nuclear energy emitted from his sharp dorsal plated body. Wiz: Don't forget, he has godly strength, can breathe underwater, has uncanny durability, and despite being weak to electricity, he has magnetic powers to attract certain types of metal including Steel. Boomstick: Speaking of Weaknesses, Big G can be attack in the gills to stun his breathing, he is also slow, and can be quite clumsy due to his size. But let's not forget his accomplishments like winning his 44 out of 60 of his monster matches; 45 out of 61 if one were to count his last match with his rival Gamera. Wiz: He's also survived and escaped a Black Hole, Matched the Strength of Thor, spent half a day battling Rodan, Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon, lifted and threw his rival Kaizer Ghidorah, and defeated 10 Monsters in a row in the Final Wars. Boomstick: Godzilla may have what it takes to win against the Man of Steel. Godzilla roars. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Superman flies about double checking to see if there are no crimes going on. Then, the weather gets cloudy. Superman: Hmm, a good chance that rain can happen. I better check real quick before... Superman is then interrupted by a strange roar he can hear with his super hearing, he uses his telescopic vision to find the source of the roar, which is revealed to be Godzilla coming out of the water and attacking many armies that try to stop him. Superman: Looks like I might have to put this monster down big time. He then flies over and confronts Godzilla. Superman: Look here, big fella, either you take the easy way in which you leave the lives of innocent people alone and go back to where you came from, or we can do this the hard way. Godzilla then roars directly in Superman's face. Superman: So you want to do this the hard way, huh? Fine by me, but don't say I didn't warn you. FIGHT! Superman tries to use his arctic breath to cool off Godzilla, but Godzilla counters it with his Nuclear Pulse. Superman: Hmm, guess you don't like things cold, well how about this? Superman flies about using his martial arts and a few laserbeam eye attacks, he was able to disable Godzilla's joints and tries to go for the gills, but Godzilla whacks Superman away from them, recovering fast, Godzilla picks up the Lexcorp building and throws it at Superman and got a direct hit. As the soot and ashes clear off, Superman appears to be standing straight. Superman: That guy looks tougher than I thought. But then Superman notices a green glow, coming from behind him, it was kryptonite. Superman: What?! Oh, Not now! Not when I have this big reptile to take care of. As Superman gets weaker, Godzilla approaches. Fortunately for Superman, Godzilla ate the kryptonite; Unfortunately for Superman though, Godzilla became much stronger than before. Superman: Oh, great; I don't know whether to thank the monster or not, I better take care of him quick. Superman then flies to Godzilla, lifting him by the tail and they reach into space, while Godzilla roars in pain. Superman Sorry to do this to you big guy, but this is where you stop! Superman then heads back to earth as fast as he can, and throws Godzilla into the ocean. Superman: (gasping) Good...Riddance. But just then Godzilla pops out of the water and roars in anger. Superman: What?! He survived that? Oh yeah, I forgot, my power was drained since the kryptonite incident. Must fly to the sun.' Superman tries to retreat to the sun to get its energy, but then he notices something; even though he is flying about, he is stuck because it is revealed that Godzilla is using his magnetic powers to attract Superman to the beast. Superman: I know I was always called 'The Man of Steel", but this is ridiculous! As he said the last word, he ran out of energy and was attracted to Godzilla's grip, and then Godzilla puts Superman in his mouth and chews on him with drips of Superman's blood coming out of Godzilla's Mouth. After Godzilla swallows Superman, he lets out a roar of victory, and resumes his destruction on the city. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, That has got to be one of the most epic Death Battles we made! Of Course, I can understand how a Fruit Gusher can feel if Big G ate me. Wiz: Right, Even though Superman bested Godzilla in Strength and Speed, Godzilla has best Superman on Durability and has a much faster healing factor than Superman, and the Kryptonite has surprisingly made Godzilla stronger. Boomstick: So then it was like opposite for Big G compared to Supes. Wiz: Right, as Kryptonite has some certain radiation power and Godzilla does feed on radiation. Boomstick: But how did Godzilla manage to get Superman with Magnetic powers, despite Superman being a Krytonian? Wiz: The Same reason why regular shot bullets didn't affect Superman, cause he is the Man of Steel, plus, don't forget that Godzilla is a survivor like we mentioned with the black hole and the Absolute Zero Cannon. Boomstick: Oh, Okay, well in the end however, the King of Monsters has demoted the Man of Steel to the "Man of Snacks". Wiz: The Winner is Godzilla. Trivia * This is Maxevil's eighteenth Death Battle episode. *This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to be a 'returning combatant' themed Death Battle, the first two are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man and Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet; and the next nine are Raphael vs Charizard, Batman vs Solid Snake, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Donatello vs Dan Hibiki. *This is the tenth Death Battle episode to have an original dialogue, this time going to just Superman; the first nine are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze (crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, and Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow; and the next sixty three are Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is the sixth of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to have dialogue taken from other media, this time being Godzilla's famous roars; the first five are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, and Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only); and the next nine are Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, and Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is the third Death Battle of Maxevil's episodes to feature one combatant being eaten by another combatant, the first two are Pikachu vs Stitch and Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion; and the next four are Yoshi vs Kazooie, Riptor vs Dingodile, Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *This Death Battle gets referenced in Maxevil's Death Battle, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. Who would you be rooting for? Superman Godzilla Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Pikazilla Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Radiation themed Death Battles Category:Radioactive battle Category:"Land vs Sky" Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles